Primal
by AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: A possessions AU with a twist. [short Hardenshipping fanfic, Archie/Maxie, Maxie/Archie] Gonna be M jussttttt in case.


"NO! YOU MUSTN'T!" The old man's shout rang on deaf ears. "YOU MUSTN'T SEPARATE THE ORBS-!"

Archie had ignored him and his wife. Maxie had been here not a moment ago, they briefly passed by one another with the glowing stone in his grasp. Now he had his; the blue orb pulsed in his hand, sending a cool wave throughout his body with each heartbeat. Maxie didn't matter anymore. Kyogre was practically within arm's reach now.

With that in mind he and his team had set off for the Cave of Origin. Knowing he'd meet Team Magma resistance his crew held them at bay while he made his way toward the slumbering legendary. Maxie too was in there somewhere. In another branch of caves unleashing his legendary pokemon. It didn't matter. Archie was here, Archie had won!

"Come! KYOGRE!" He rose the orb into the air, the pulsing turning rapid like a panicked heart before it illuminated the whole room. The next thing he knew Archie heard it's cry. Kyogre.

"Ah...ahhhh..." His body felt cold. So unbelievably cold. Worse than any seas he had swam in or grueling winter he faced head on. It wasn't out of fear either. That had grabbed his mind for a moment but simply vanished along with the orb.

He could only look on with hazy eyes as the water reflected the cracks appearing on his skin; gold in light and moving to form the alpha symbol over his entire being.

_Kyogre..._

Another pokemon's cry echoed from far deeper in. That and a scream. Something tugged at his brain. Vaguely and for a mere second before fading away too. Like being lulled to sleep he felt his body hit the water, sinking deep into the depths as he slept.

Yet when he awoke, he was somewhere else. Another cave, in another place.

His bed of ocean was near a pit of lava and crawling out of it in a sluggish manner stood his rival.

_GROudoN..._

The possessions had finally completed. Their bodies were once again theres. The humans should be grateful, they're serving a greater purpose.

Lava dripped off his now red haired enemy like water to Kyogre's new host. Huffing as he threw off the heavy cloth covering his new form. Their eyes locked as he shoved them off.

"Kyogre..." Groudon hissed, smoke passing into the air with each breath. They circled one another slowly, eyeing each other's new form eagerly. He was tired of such games however.

"No more waiting." He snapped, teeth bare as his fists tore off the remaining cloth on the thin form. Each skin to skin contact made them moan in unison. Groudon was not one to wait either, ripping off the suffocating full bodied suite his host wore.

Kyogre let himself stop to purr at his rival. The form he had chosen really suited him. Sinking his teeth into a pale neck made their bodys curve into each other. "What a pleasing host..."

Groudon responded by purring back without restraint, the cave humming it back to them and causing the air to grow humid. Thin fingers groped his host's chest, then his entire body. Their last bonding more than a few hundred years ago had left little time for play.

"Let us make bliss..." Steam rose above them as they kissed, a frozen tongue dancing with a burning one as they rocked against one another. Kyogre's body calming the constant heat of Groudon, while Groudon's heat made Kyogre's limbs able and warm.

Another hum as he pressed himself in, the rough nails digging into his back made Kyogre arche painfully forward. There was no set pace, just movement as they marked and begged for the other.

Groudon all but making Kyogre scream at the heat now inside him, moving hard and fast relentlessly. Kyogre making his rival's new form come from just a few slight strokes of a hand. All this and more as they tried to make the most of their time.

11th...after the 11th time they finally had their fill. Both bodies completely covered in sweat and fluids and panting desperately for air. Their soft hum like a ancient melody before falling back to sleep.

Archie felt numb. Well, numb and sticky and-

He managed to get his body up, everything from his hips to his ass was sore. He held in a yelp when he saw Maxie lying next to him...naked and covered in bite marks. Standing up was...difficult, to say the least but he managed to hobble over to the pond and splash some water in his face.

He wasn't in much better condition; with an equally large amount of love bites and hickeys decorating his skin and what he hoped wasn't what he thought it was leaking down his thighs...

_What the hell happened...?!_ Everything was a blur after he awoke Kyogre. Had he lost it? After Maxie awoke Groudon too...did they both lose it and...?

_... ..._What the hell was he going to say to his rival when he woke up? What about their rivalry? Would it even hold up after what happened? As he fretted and wondered, the orbs sat side by side not too far from Maxie's sleeping form.

If they were careless...the legendaries would meet again soon enough.


End file.
